Tsukikage Yuri(Lovely Flowers!)
Tsukikage Yuri is one of the Cures and the secondary main characters of Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and Lovely Flowers! Pretty Cure. She appears in the dreams of Hanasaki Tsubomi , Kurumi Erika and Myoudouin Itsuki before they become Pretty Cure. In Heartcatch Pretty Cure! she is the first Cure to make an appearance, her identity being Cure Moonlight (キュアムーンライト Kyua Muunraito). History Live bevore Heartcatch Live bevore Lovely Flowers Meeting Sakura Helping Sakura Appearance In her civilian form, she has dark purple hair and eyes. She usually wears glasses and is seen in earlier episodes wearing a different school uniform. As Cure Moonlight, her hair becomes longer and changes into a lavender color. There are two purple roses in her hair. She wears a silver and white dress with a dark purple bow on it. She has a white petal-like bracelet on her left wrist and an opera-length dark purple glove on the right. She also has silver boots with dark purple bows on the back of them. On the inside of the dress it features purple trimming. Her earrings and choker are also purple. On the left side of her chest is a purple rose with the green and silver Heartcatch insignia in the center. Personality Calm and composed, Yuri displays a cold personality to both Tsubomi and Erika. She is frequently at the top of exam scores at school, though does not seem to care about it. In the past, she used to be overconfident in her powerful abilities as Cure Moonlight, thinking that she did not need partners, though Cologne thinks that she simply did not want to burden anyone else with the task of becoming Pretty Cure. Cure Moonlight "The flower that glistens in the light of the moon, Cure Moonlight!" 月光に冴える一輪の花、キュアムーンライト！ Gekkou ni saeru ichirin no hana, Kyua Muunraito! is the Cure that Yuri transforms into. As the sole protector of the Tree of Hearts in the past, Cure Moonlight is said to be the "The Legendary Warrior" Precure by Sabaku. Cure Moonlight is also the stongest Pretty Cure said by Tsubomi. Cure Moonlight is capable of fighting with martial arts and use the attack Floral Power Fortissimo, which Cure Blossom and Cure Marine can only do together. Together with Cure Rosebud she can perform Silver Stream Duet. All together can perform Heartcatch Ultra Ballade as Super Silhouette Cures. Transformation First the Heart Pot explodes, and her Full Heart Seed is showing. She puts it to Heart Pot, and shouts "Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!" She twist the button and then her face showing in the Heart Pot's Mirror. The Mirror sprakles and transformation starts. She spins around, spreads purple leaves and fly to sky. She flies down in Moonlight's full costume, her haircolor is changing and she puts pot to her breast, that creates her brooch. She touch her hair, that creates her hair ornaments and then she introduces herself. Super Cure Moonlight "The flowers shining all over the world, Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Super Silhouette!" 世界に輝く一面の花！ハートキャッチプリキュア！スーパーシルエット！ "Sekai ni kagayaku ichimen no hana! Hātokyatchi Purikyua! Sūpā Shiruetto!" Super Cure Moonlight is the Super Silhouette upgrade Moonlight receives after passing the trial in the Pretty Cure Palace. In this form, she can use the group finisher, Heartcatch Ultra Ballade. Relationships Etymology Triva Gallery Category:Lovely Flowers! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Lovely Flowers! Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Silver Cures Category:Canon Cures